


Always one

by woojiniserau



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniserau/pseuds/woojiniserau
Summary: It’s been 15 years. They’ve lived out their dreams, performed on a thousand stages, met a million fans, done things that they never ever dreamt of happening.And it’s all thanks to where they began, to the start of everything; the eleven hearts that joined together to become one.alternate description: It’s been 15 years since the Wanna One members have met up as their original 11 and they reminisce over their memories.





	Always one

It's nearing 11 o'clock and the time for their 15 year reunion was coming. Everyone thinks how ironic it is that they are meeting at eleven. It reminds them of how, after so long they would finally be one again. Maybe not on paper, but in their heart, which in a way is much more important. 

It's not like they never met each other but due to everyone's very busy schedules it was almost impossible for everyone to be present at one time. But now, as they've all reached their dreams and settled down with their own families, fate decided to bring them all back together again. 

Jisung is the first to arrive and he feels almost bittersweet as he sends a text to their newly revived "Wanna One" group chat, telling the kids to hurry up. Almost like when they were an actually group, and as he was their leader, was in charge of bringing everyone together for practice. He chuckles, a sad smile playing on his lips as he thinks how his kids are very much adults, married, and with their own children now. 

"Leader!" 

Jisung looks up and steadies himself as a , still very tiny Ha Sungwoon attacks him in a bone crushing hug. 

And just like that, the others flow in, greeting each other with the same love they shared as brothers during their first debut years. 

They were finally home. 

***

"I never knew we'd ever achieve all we've done. I'm so proud of you all." Minhyun confesses, smiling at his old members. 

"Same, hyung. It's amazing. I'm so thankful we were brought together." Woojin nods, placing his arm over Minhyun. 

"Yeah, we've been through so much together. I've had all my firsts with you guys. I wish we could go back and do it over again." Jihoon states, smiling at everyone. 

They carry on into the evening, talking about all the amazing memories they shared together. Their moments in Zero Base, Wanna One travel, their first debut showcase, the last concert and all the way to when they were picked as the eleven members of Wanna One.

In this moment, it felt just like when they were all the original 11, living in their dorm for the first and getting closer to each other. It made them content, knowing they'd never be able to forget their memories of being Wanna One. 

How could they when it was the biggest moment in every single one of their lives. They were so happy that they had the moments to tell their kids, of all the great times spent with the people they'll call brothers for eternity. 

They'll never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my first try so ignore how bad it is :))) enjoy 
> 
> also even if no one reads this, i’m gonna do a spin off of this and make a whole fanfic because i have nothing else to do with my life and i love wanna one too much..the spin-off will have more romance in it specifically 2park because well it’s a 2park account lol


End file.
